


Dream of a Fish Man's Wife

by Wallflower671



Category: One Piece, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - One Piece Fusion, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, BAMF Percy Jackson, Choose Violence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Japanese Mythology & Folklore References, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Out of Character, Percy Jackson References, Tenryuubito | Celestial Dragons | World Nobles, Umibozu - Freeform, dream of the fisherman's wife, he looks like an angel but is actually a demon, not a single fuck is given, percy is the son of a literal god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallflower671/pseuds/Wallflower671
Summary: Percy's a simple guy. At sixteen, he's joined the marines with a clear vision of going to the Reverie. Trouble is, people, seem to get caught up in the fact that’s he’s half fish-man adopted by three Admirals. But Percy's got a plan. Stick by the two most unassuming guys in the marines, Pinky and (a reluctant) Helmet Hair!Alternatively, Percy is the son of Ancient God/Cthulu/Umibozu mashup and causes chaos.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> what do you mean Percy can't be the son of an ancient eldritch terror?

On Seriphos, a nightmare island in the Florian Triangle, a blue pheasant, a yellow monkey, and a red dog sat on its barren shores in the aftermath of a war. The war was not important. They won, and they waited for orders to go home. As they waited, a woman washed ashore. She held a cradle.

Yellow Monkey said, "Oooh." He pried the cradle out of her hands, opening it. The lines on Yellow Monkey's face curved into a smile. "It's a baby."

"Yes, he is the son of the monster that lives below the depths," the woman said. She was not long for the world.

"Scary," Yellow Monkey said as he dipped a glowing finger into the cradle, laughing as the baby laughed.

Red Dog growled. "Put it back. It belongs with its own kind."

"You can't!" the woman said, her blue-green eyes glittered with both strength and plea. "His father does not know he exists. He would be in danger."

"It is a danger up here," Red Dog said.

"Please," the woman begged. "A son shouldn't have to pay for his father's crimes. He is just a baby."

"And you are just a woman," Red Dog countered.

The woman looked at Yellow Monkey sitting on the sandy beach with the cradle between his legs. The cradle filled with light and the sounds of her son giggling. "I have a nephew," Yellow Monkey said. "He is a little older than your baby."

The woman twisted her lips.

Blue Pheasant awoke with a yawn. He shifted his sleeping mask until it rested on his forehead. "Excuse me, can you shut up?" His dark eyes landed on the woman. "A dragon." He bowed with an apology. "She is pretty even if she has small breasts."

"Oooh!" Yellow Monkey exclaimed. "Her clothing and her odd hair are a rare sight in these parts, very beautiful. Are you lost, Miss Dragon?"

The woman did not answer.

Red Dog folded his arms. "The monster under the sea has violated a dragon." He eyed the cradle with disgust. "Too long have we tolerated these monsters. Not only do they eat humans, but they also violate dragons as well. This one will pay for the outrage with its life. Its spawn will be made an example of as well."

"No!" the dragon said. "I laid with the monster under the sea. It was my choice."

"Shocking," Yellow Monkey said.

"Disgraceful," Red Dog said. "You have shamed Heaven and yourself."

"It was my choice," the dragon repeated. "I don't expect you to understand. But, I hope that my son is raised ordinary, free of biases."

"What a quixotic dream from a dragon who has lived her entire life flying," the blue pheasant sighed. "I could never deny a beautiful creature."

"We know of your lapses in justice," Red Dog said.

Blue Pheasant frowned.

"We are committed to Heaven and the dragons," Yellow Monkey pointed out. "And we agree that monsters should stay in the sea." He tilted his head. "But, we do protect dragons even when they're human… and."

"And?" Red Dog waited.

From the cradle, Yellow Monkey pulled out a tightly wrapped package. He opened the package and there were cookies, blue as the ocean's waters. "It has brought gifts."

"We don't take bribes, especially from monsters!" Red Dog said a fearsome scowl rested on his face.

Yellow Monkey's eyebrows raised. "Scary!" he exclaimed around a cookie.

"We don't?" Blue Pheasant stood up and patted sand from his pants. He accepted a cookie.

Red Dog ignored the two. His attention fell back on the dragon turned woman, but she disappeared. The waves crashed on the shore and he stared at the blank space, blinking. "She left without giving us the brat's name."

"True," Yellow Monkey said. His face dotted in cookie crumbs. "I like Relay."

"Chill. We are not naming the baby Relay," Blue Pheasant shot down. "It should be something easy like Taro."

"There are a thousand Taro's in this world!"

"Exactly."

"I didn't realize Blue Pheasant could be so mean."

"You calling me mean is a little rich, especially-"

"The people of Seriphos have a story," Red Dog interrupted. He came closer to the cradle. "One of the greatest heroes and soldiers, founder of their capital city, Nemo Point." Red Dog's flint eyes raised to the shadowed, vast city in the distance. He thought of its strange corpse-like people and the alien language they spoke. "He came to them in a wooden chest."

"Oooh, this is most shocking. Red Dog actually likes to talk to people."

"Shut up," Red Dog and Blue Pheasant said together.

"What was the name of this hero?" Blue Pheasant asked.

"Perseus."


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sengoku called Borsalino, Kuzan, and Sakazuki in for a parent-teacher conference on Percy's first day of marine school. Sengoku had a meeting after that with Garp.

_No._

The explanation climbed up Coby's throat, pausing when Helmeppo spun on his heel, already walking away. Coby shook his head and hurried to catch up, nodding politely to his superiors as he stepped around them to get to Helmeppo.

His legs shook like jelly, the pace of his pulse raced.

Coby said, "Helmeppo-san! I don't think it's a good idea. We're all part of the Marines. We're brothers."

"Tell that to my old man!" Helmeppo laughed.

Coby cringed. He remembered firsthand how Axe-Hand Morgan treated the Marines under his watch. There had been no brotherhood there.

"That's different," Coby insisted. "Axe-Hand Morgan was a Captain! This guy's a petty officer… just like us."

"It is nothing like us," Helmeppo said. Coby was familiar with the emotion read in Helmeppo's eyes: pity. To Helmeppo, he was a friend, but a friend from the backwaters of nowhere who didn't know up from down. It was the reason he befriended a pirate, Helmeppo reasoned every so often. If he had grown up on a navy base like him he'd know better.

Coby prepared for the lecture. Instead, he got a question.

"How can you even say that? Didn't you read how your friend beat up one of those monsters?"

 _Arlong,_ Coby thought. The terror of the East Blue. Even Alvida stayed out of Arlong's routes. With reminders of her great beauty, she also reminded her crew that she was the kindest captain on the seas. Some captains, like Arlong, ate their human crew for breakfast.

"That was different. Arlong and his crew were a menace," Coby said. "Arlong was different."

Helmeppo scoffed.

"I don't actually blame Arlong. We had fish prisoners all the time at Dad's place. Arlong couldn't help himself. Listen to me, Coby. The Fish-men are a bunch of semi-literate, savage creatures coming from the worst place and an awful culture. A violent culture. Mark me, fish are only useful as food and labor. We've given them leniency and now, look at how it's being repaid! They have ideas on where they shouldn't be."

Helmeppo's black boots squeaked as he resumed walking. "Dad had a World Noble over for dinner. He had a slave with him. It was a hideous blue, with big bulbous eyes and built like an ox. The mermaid was a cutie, though." Helmeppo's cheeks pinked.

"The World Government banned slavery two hundred years ago," Coby said. "It's illegal."

Helmeppo waved his hand, glancing at Coby. "Did I say a slave? I misspoke, I meant pet or a servant. Oi, Coby, do you think it is a mascot of some sort?"

Coby's stomach soured. The Marines were good. He had joined to do good.

"No," Coby said firmly. "He's a brother now, one of us, we shouldn't be mean. It's not nice."

"It's not nice," Helmeppo mimicked, pinching his face. "If it bothers you so much, why didn't you tell Dick and Bohner? Quiet as a church mouse back there but without them here you sure have a lot to say."

"I tried, Helmeppo-san."

Maybe Coby didn't try hard enough. He didn't engage with those types of conversations. They were mean-spirited and required a thick skin. It was no different from the talk on Alvida's ship. His crewmates swore cruelties and promises around each other than were quiet and dutiful when faced with Alvida. Naively, Coby expected the same outcome. Big talk, but little action. He hadn't counted on Helmeppo volunteering both himself and him. "You don't listen," Coby insisted.

"And you don't have to follow me around as if you're my Auntie Sagi. No one is making you do this, Coby."

That was true. No one made him follow Helmeppo from the training fields across the wooden bridges and koi ponds into the mess hall. Friends stuck by friends, even if friends did things he disagreed with.

Also, Coby feared for Helmeppo's life. He couldn't explain the apprehensive feeling coursing through him.

Sooner rather than later, they stood in front of the mess hall's doors. Large, imposing double doors painted a dark blue. There was still time.

"Maybe at practice, instead of now," Coby suggested. "You've gotten pretty good with your two-hand style. There isn't anyone in our class that can beat you."

Helmeppo's stood taller. His lips pulled to the side, a self-assured, smug grin. "You've got that right. I should have kept Roronoa's swords that day. I can put them to use better than he can."

"Right." Coby smiled weakly. "So, you agree. We don't have to disturb his lunch and if you really want to show him, you can do it during practice."

"No."

Helmeppo combed his blond hair back before he walked right on through. Coby squeaked. He lifted on his heels to glance through the rounded peephole. Helmeppo was really doing it. With a confident smile, he strutted passed the full tables of marines, heading right toward the table in the corner. A single person sat there.

Coby frowned, "Helmeppo-san!"

Legs like jelly or not, Coby dashed into the mess hall. The space noticeably louder than outside filled with marines in all various states, hoping to catch a quick bite and some conversation before they were back under the thumb of their superiors.

"Hey!" Helmeppo spat, loud and provoking. "What's a fish like you doing here?"

"Fish?" Coby echoed. He looked around the mess hall, then back at Helmeppo and the boy he tried to pick a fight with. "This is a fish-man? Helmeppo-san… are you sure you don't have the wrong person?"

Helmeppo stiffened. Coby understood. It would be embarrassing to get it wrong, but if Helmeppo was going to bully someone the victim should be right. This boy slumped on the mess hall's table looked nothing like a fish man. He looked like a normal boy, around the same age as them. Where was his unnatural skin? His monstrous teeth sharp enough to break his frail human bones in two? Coby tilted forward, searching for gills on the bit of tanned neck exposed, but they weren't there.

The boy snored and drooled like a regular human too.

"Dick and Bohner said this is It! Black-haired, no one sitting near It. Eye-mask."

The boy had an eye-mask. There were little blue horses on the fabric.

"But, he looks so normal and he's sleeping."

"Yeah, It looks pretty peaceful, we should come back-" Helmeppo grabbed the boy by his shoulders, "Wake up, you damned piece of sashimi!" He jerked the boy hard enough Coby was sure he'd be sent to the medic bay if his head didn't fly off first.

Coby raised his hands. "Not so hard-"

"Ahh?" the boy pushed his mask up, a blue-green eye peeked from underneath the fabric landing on Coby for half a second, then focusing on Helmeppo. The boy yawned. "Hmm... who are you? Oh, I remember! You're the chef guy. I'm sorry I insulted your dessert.. it was really good, I just like my cookies blue."

"I'm not a stupid chef!" Helmeppo snapped.

"Oh."

The boy slid the mask back into place.

"Take this seriously, stupid fish. You've got some sort of nerve sitting here where you don't belong."

"This was your seat? Sorry. Didn't see your name. I'll go somewhere else."

Helmeppo shook the boy harder. "It's not my seat," he said.

The boy raised an eyebrow. Confusion crawled across his face. "So, you aren't the chef and I haven't sat in your spot. What do you want from me?"

Coby held up placating hands. "Maybe we should save this for another day." He bent into a curt bow to the boy, "I'm sorry for the trouble my friend has caused. We'll just go-"

"Shut up, Coby!"

Helmeppo pushed the boy on the floor. "I don't want you here. Fish have no place in the Marines, or around decent people."

The mess hall went quiet. Coby felt hundreds of eyes on them. From his waist, Helmeppo pulled out his pair of kukri, sharp and glinting. "I'm in the mood for sushi," Helmeppo sneered. "Who's with me?"

Encouraging sneers crowded them. Some marines stood.

Coby slid in front of the boy, his arms fenced in front of him. "That's far enough, Helmeppo-san. I can't let you go further."

The boy laughed.

Coby turned to the boy. On the floor, he wore the biggest smile. But those eyes. Coby didn't like the look in his eyes. Why had he slid in front of the boy like this? Had he been protecting him, or...

"Helmet Hair-san wants to fight a Fish-Man," the boy said. He stood up and folded his arms. "I'd be rude if I didn't oblige him."

"You're a fish-man. But."

"I look like you," the boy finished. "Nobody ever thinks I'm fish-man."

Coby's skin prickled with heat. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm not in the mood to hear the apology," the boy said, "if you want to make it up to me, can you scooch?" The boy waved to the side. "You're in the way."

"Confident," Helmeppo said. "That won't save you."

The boy had a smile like the crescent moon.

Coby dropped his hand. "I don't think I can do that, fish-man-san."

"Percy," the boy said simply. "Duck."

Helmeppo sprang forward. The air whizzed as he sliced his kukri in a wide arc.

Far from angered at narrowly being beheaded, Coby watched as Percy dodged the attack.

"So, you've got some skill, fish," Helmeppo said. He was a few steps in front of Coby. "Sorry about that, Coby."

"It's fine," Coby said. His attention fastened on Percy. "He's strong," he persisted. Didn't Helmeppo feel the air change around him? It was like being next to Garp-chūjō when he was serious. Except this guy was not serious, not even close. The longer Coby stared at the boy, the more he was certain the boy was a huge red-flag. "You can't beat him."

"Watch me." Helmeppo readied his kukri.

Helmeppo jumped into the fray.

Coby hadn't lied when he said Helmeppo was the best swordsman in the class. He wielded the mini scythes with expert precision. The unsuspecting civilian might conclude that he had Percy on the ropes as they hopped around the mess hall, but Percy dodged each attack with a careless, almost playful air as he goaded Helmeppo.

"Aaaaaaah," Percy drew out his surprise as he dodged each thrust. "Almost, Helmet Hair-san," Percy whistled as he weaved out of harm's way. "You know you favor your left side over your right. Are you a leftie? No." He appeared behind Helmeppo, tapping him on the shoulder. "Oh, I like sushi too, you know. Have you been to Ballywood Kingdom? They have this thing called a California Roll. Delicious." He bent down and tied his shoes. "But Tou-chan insists I eat rice with lots of red pepper. Careful, Helmet Hair-san! I don't want a cut like yours."

"Stop, flapping your fish lips!" Helmeppo panted. Coby noticed Helmeppo dragged seconds slower at following through each attack. "Get serious. I didn't think much of fish before, but now, I think even less: you're a coward."

"Helmeppo-san," Coby groaned.

"Weird," Percy said. "You don't even know me, Helmet Hair-san."

"What do I care about a fish?" Helmeppo dug into his nose.

Percy exhaled, "If you insist."

Coby blinked, less than a half-second later and Helmeppo and Percy were gone. "Where-?" he started, swiveling when he heard a loud crack and he covered his ears seconds too late. Meshed into the wall, there was Helmeppo in the cracking epicenter. Blocks of cement and dust rained.

Wide-eyed, Coby swallowed and looked at Percy.

Monster.

A monster stood where Percy had. Vaguely shaped human, it rose. A bulbous head and a mouth of coils and spirals spilled forth, cornered in rows of glinting white teeth. Behind him was an unfathomable amount of tentacles, tremendous, scale-like and spotted slithering on the mess hall floor. A long, narrow tail shot forward, the tip hooked and pointed.

It wrapped around Helmeppo's leg and like a whip tugged him from his hole, dangling him high in the air.

"This was what I was trying to avoid," Percy said from his prodigious maw. His voice the sound of thousands of waves crashing. "I just wanted to take a nap."

Helmeppo groaned.

Coby stood.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Percy said. Coby froze. However, Percy's tentacles had ensnared several marines. Percy brought them closer, unbothered by the kicking, screaming, and crying. "Listen, I'm only trying to warn you. I can't always control my venom. Sometimes, I sting. It's a crazy absolute defensive-mechanism. Thank God, my parents are logia, can you imagine if they weren't?" Percy breathed a sigh of relief. "I'd be an orphan… again! Stay still for like two seconds."

Percy brought Helmeppo closer to his face. "What am I going to do with you, Helmet Hair-san?"

If there was any time to talk, the time was now. He didn't know what Percy planned to do with Helmeppo, but it looked like bad news. Coby went to Percy despite the thickened oppressive air surrounding him in a noxious cloud.

Helmeppo had his fight with Percy. For sure, it was dumb. He was certain Helmeppo learned his lesson. No more unprovoked fights with Percy, or any other fish-man.

Coby swallowed his nerves and his legs still shook like jelly.

"Percy-san?" he tried.

"Pinky-chan," Percy returned warmly. "My adorable kouhai, what can I do for you?"

O.K. That was weird. Coby was pretty sure he was the senpai in this situation even if Percy revealed himself to be a powerful being.

"Would you mind letting Helmeppo-san go?" he asked.

Percy tilted his head. "Why? He wanted to fight me." His thick tentacles coiled around Coby's feet. "For such a disappointing fight, I have half a mind to drag him down to the depths of the ocean. He won't make a strong marine."

Coby went to his knees. His forehead rested on the floor and he smelled the vinegar and lemon solution the chore boys used to clean the floors after each meal. "Please. I apologize on his behalf. Helmeppo-san acted rashly today. but he's my friend. I can't let you kill my friend."

"If I can't kill your friend, I'll have you in his place," Percy said. "A life for a life."

Coby didn't dare lift his head. "If you must."

"Aren't you scared? Do you care for life so little, Pinky-chan?"

"I care about my life, but I couldn't live knowing I didn't do everything in my power to help my friend."

All was quiet. There was a dull smack and another groan. Coby lifted his eyes.

There was Helmeppo in front of him. He was more than a little banged up and dinged, but alive.

Coby didn't dare move.

"Whatever," Percy sighed. "If I killed someone on my first day, Oyaji would have my head. I want something in return for my nap interrupted."

"Yes?"

"I need a manservant and I would like crab legs."

* * *

"Itadakimasu!" Percy clapped his hands together, bowing over the steaming plate of crab legs. A plastic bib wrapped around his neck. He looked at Coby with a question shining in his eyes. "Aren't you going to eat, Pinky-chan?"

They were in his one-room, furnished apartment building. A graduated space from the small corner in the attic he and Helmeppo had shared when they first arrived at Marineford.

"I'm not hungry."

Percy shrugged. He didn't push the issue and dug in with gusto. To watch Percy eat was a wholly ordinary experience. Coby imagined the veneer of humanity to melt from Percy. Nope. He was disappointingly human.

As a human, he was as beautiful as he had been frightening. A head full of wild, long black curls and an enviable build already heads and shoulders taller than him, his face was tanned and sharpened. Perhaps the only feature that detracted from Percy's beauty, a hint of the _other_ lurking beneath the surface were his unnerving eyes. The color was not so unusual. A sea green, but in Percy's eyes there was power. An old power.

Coby gulped air. His insides quivered and bones chattered. Percy ate.

Were all Fish Men like Percy?

"Want me to get you a Cameko?"

Coby jumped in his seat. "Pardon?" He blinked at Percy.

Percy put down his empty crab leg. "You haven't stopped looking at me. Take a picture. I'll even sign it, but please, no fan clubs."

Coby let out a nervous laugh. "Um, no thank you. I was thinking."

Percy hummed. "Should I ask what you were thinking about or should I start to guess?"

Coby's breaths stuttered to a halt. Sure, there were excuses had. He worried over Helmeppo. He lost his train of thought. He wondered about his pirate friend, Luffy and his odd partner, the supposed pirate-hunter Zoro. Too late. The evidence written across his face was as clear as glass. He had no rebuttal, no defense.

"Let's guess. It's more fun that way. Let's see, because you gawk so much, you've gotta be from nowhere or a very isolated island. Not Wano. You're from the other side of Reverse Mountain where devil fruits are children's stories and it's depressingly human on most of the islands." Percy grimaced. "Being in your shoes, it's probably been one non-stop shock after another."

Coby remembered the day Luffy came to him. Monster, he had thought, because his limbs stretched like rubber and he laughed in the face of danger.

"Yes, Percy-san," Coby replied. "It has been a lot." Beyond stressful and it defied the limits of his imagination constantly, Coby wouldn't go back to his old life for all the berri in the world.

Percy grinned. "I like you, Pinky-chan. Call me Percy-senpai, no need to be so formal."

"Yes, Percy-san… Percy." There was no way he was calling him senpai.

"Very good. What was I saying again about whatchamacallit… oh right, you're from Paradise. The weakest sea in Paradise, no doubt. I heard Garp-chūjō pulled you and Helmet Hair-san out of basic training and brought you both to Marineford. Here, it's where you encountered the giants, the longnecks and long-legged, the three-eyed, and so on. And they're easy enough to accept for you, aren't they? No need to lie."

"Yes," Coby agreed. All the races Percy named were a strange sight with the first meeting, but they were human. Oddly shaped and with extra limbs, there was never a question of their humanity. No one cautioned him against making friends. They were all brothers, on the side of justice.

"The Marines have never accepted a Fish-Man into their ranks, though the World Government tolerates one as a Warlord. Why is that? Why is it acceptable for a Fish-Man to be the face of a criminal rather than on the side of justice?"

Coby almost shrugged. He had never thought about the tolerated spaces for Fish-Men.

"I say it's the way I have more than two arms, it's the way my teeth crunch easily on bone, it's the ease I have on land and sea, it's the way I talk and think same as you. I am a fish-man." Percy knitted his brow together. "We stay in the sea. If we had all the hate and violence that most humans think we do, we could take over the land too." He looked down at the table.

"Maybe, Percy," Coby said quickly. "But you don't look like a fish-man."

Percy blinked, then laughed. "Is that supposed to be a pick me up? I'm assumed to be human, therefore I should be happy. How many fish-men have you seen?"

"W-well."

"You don't even know what we look like. I could say the same about you. Without the uniform, I wouldn't even know you're a marine. You're short, stubby, and scrawny. Where are your abs, Pinky-chan?"

Coby rubbed his soft stomach with a frown. They were slow going. Garp-chūjō said by the summer he'd reach another growth spurt and not look so pathetic.

"Then, Helmeppo-san lied. Fish-men look more like you." Coby nodded.

Percy squinted. He stayed quiet for a long time. "I'm Fish-Man and human. Mixed," he said, breathing deeply. "I don't really know what other mixed fish-men look like. There isn't exactly an incentive for miscegenation."

"No siblings?" Coby didn't have siblings either.

"Only child," Percy said. "So, that's what you were thinking when you were staring creepily at me. And now, you know."

"I'm sorry," Coby said. He felt as if he had said sorry a hundred million times, and it was likely that he was going to say sorry a hundred million times more.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a kiss-ass, Pinky-chan."

"Huh."

"There's no need to apologize over and over. Don't do it again and we're cool. You aren't the first person to be curious and you won't be the last."

"That's terrible and not right. I'm…" Coby pushed the words back as hard as it was. His lips pressed together in a thin line.

Percy laughed. "You're quick learner. I see why Garp-chūjō likes you. Helmet Hair-san leaves a lot to be desired."

"He grows on you," Coby quickly added. "It takes a little time."

"I doubt that," Percy said with an edge.

 _Okaaaay._ Coby made a note to keep Helmeppo far away from Percy until his friend learned to control his biases and his blunt mouth. Bowing could only do so much.

"But I am not his keeper." Percy perked.

Lucky for Helmeppo.

Percy dug back into his food. He ate a lot, and he ate fast. He didn't talk much either. Not until he was done with his plate.

"Where'd you learn to cook like that?" Percy asked.

"I'm from a fishing village, Marsh Mallow, and my mom worked while I stayed home," Coby said, a tinge of pride in his voice. "At least, until I was old enough to start fishing on my own."

Percy hummed. "I don't know many civilians that want to join the Marines."

Coby recognized the probe for what it was. Since he mined a truth out of Percy, he figured it was tit for tat. "Well, I didn't want to be a marine originally. I had my life planned out. There was a girl I was going to marry. Mom already arranged with the matchmaker and I planned to do what my father did before me and what his father did before that, I was going to be a fisherman. That all changed when I boarded the wrong ship. A pirate ship. Alvida's pirate ship."

Percy's eyebrows rose. "That sucks, Pinky-chan."

"I wasted two whole years on Alvida's ship making promises I was going to escape her when I laid down at night and in the morning, taking part in her piracy," he said, he glanced at the table. His fingers pushed together, nails biting into thin skin. He had rationalized it while he worked under Alvida. He was doing good by keeping his head down. If he created waves, then Alvida would kill him and he couldn't do anything for the citizens she terrorized. One day, he would be strong enough to escape, one day, he would stand up to Alvida.

"It takes awhile to get your cojones."

"You're too kind, Percy," Coby said, shaking his head. "But I can't take credit for escaping. That was all Luffy-san!"

Percy oohed. "The one with a strawhat?" He blinked and laughed. "I wonder what he did to get under Smoker-san's skin. He already has a thin patience, I know, but few leave an impression on him like that Strawhat. Smoker-san vowed to chase him across the Grand Line and bring him to justice." Percy laughed again. "But Strawhat crossed Logue Town, fair and square! It was meant to be, I say. Tou-san agrees."

"Luffy-san is going to be the Pirate King!" Coby said firmly.

Percy seemed surprised by his declaration. "That would be interesting. Tou-chan would have a field day with that one. You admire Strawhat a lot."

"He's my friend," Coby said with rare firmness. Garp-chūjō cautioned him against telling people of his friendship, but Coby was loyal to Luffy. There was no way he'd turn his back on his friend. Not when Luffy had done so much to help him achieve his dreams.

Percy held his hands up. "Chill. I don't care if you make friends with pirates. I think with a heart like yours, he's probably one of the good ones."

"He is!" Coby agreed, nodding. "Luffy-san has a good heart. And one day, he will be Pirate King and I will be Admiral. We will be equals." His cheeks felt hot. The last part he never admitted aloud, but he knew the cost of dreams now. He was willing to go the distance in order to match Luffy-san. If he didn't, as Luffy-san said, what was the point in living?

"Oh? I look forward to serving under you, Pinky-Gensui, Kaigun Ō-sama!" Dramatically, Percy fell into a deep bow that was all sorts of wrong. Coby stuttered, shaking his head and arms, fully expecting someone to come in at the wrong moment.

"Stop! That's too embarrassing."

"It's a trial run, Pinky-chan."

"Be serious, Percy. Please." The look Coby gave was enough for Percy to straighten his back. Coby cleared his throat. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Percy dipped his finger in the butter, sucking on it lazily.

"Why do you want to be a marine?"

"Oh." Percy's attention turned to the ceiling. "The Reverie."

"Reverie?" Coby echoed. They went over the celebration in class the other day. Every four years, all the kings and queens of the island gathered at the Holy Land Mary Geoise to discuss issues. "That's not for another two years."

"Exactly," Percy said. "I want to be part of the team to escort the representatives of Fish Man Island to the Holy Land. Maybe I can talk to King Neptune."

"So, you joined the Marines."

"Yup. It was the only way, and it's the marines, you know, it wasn't like I had a lot of other options for a fruitful career. The pension is great and if you survive long enough, I heard being a retiree is pretty awesome. Let's do our best, Pinky-chan."

"Right!" Coby agreed. "I have a name, Percy. It's Coby."

"I prefer Pinky, Pinky-chan. My cute, little kouhai and manservant."

They stared at each other. Percy was completely serious.

"I know, Percy," Coby started, his voice trembling. This was the time to find his cojones. "But if we're going to be friends, you have to call me by my name."

Percy's look sharpened. It could be called a glare. A pit dug in Coby's stomach. This was it. Percy would claim they weren't friends and continue using that nickname. Except none of that happened. Percy accepted his insistence with a small frown. "Anything for my sweet kouhai. Helmet Hair-san is shit out of luck."

"Thank you, Percy."

Percy waved him off, muttering what sounded like obscenities under his breath. What a contradiction Percy made. Exceedingly polite in his speech, but so rude in other areas of his life. Perhaps these were the fish-man customs. Coby didn't know. Whatever it was, it added flavor to Percy.

Coby grinned at the other boy. The first relaxed grin he had in his presence. Through unfortunate circumstances, he was glad to have met Percy today. There was something about him. Not that Coby was entirely sure he was a good person, that remained to be seen, but Percy would undoubtedly help him in his journey toward being an admiral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to think honorifics were cringe in fanfic, but they convey a lot of information that doesn't really translate well into English. So, I'm going to keep them.

**Author's Note:**

> the inspiration you say? i stared too long at some Japanese shunga erotica from 1814 called "Dream of The Fisherman's Wife" designed by Hokusai. 
> 
> and the weird shadowy huge creatures we see at the end of Thriller Bark shrouded in fog. 
> 
> According to Babynames.com Perseus means Avenger/Destroyer... the pieces were all there for the taking. 
> 
> also, i like to warn people that my fics will likely remain unfinished but i do update on occasion. 
> 
> and there's a trend where commenters/reviewers aren't too sure if the author will take concrit or not? i definitely take all derision and disbelief, comments kudos, glances, and claps and thank you for merrily for the engagement. I appreciate you stopping by!


End file.
